Dementor who searched Harry Potter's compartment
Ministry of Magic (formerly) Lord Voldemort (1971-1981, 1996-1998) |theme = spirit |hideb = hide |hidep = |hidef = hide |hidem = hide |hidea = }} This unidentified Dementor was one of the guards of Azkaban in the 1990's. Biography Origins It is possible that the Dementor was one of the original Dementors found by the Aurors when they investigated Azkaban following the death of Ekrizdis, as Dementors are immortal. It is also possible that this particular Dementor was "younger" and had grown from the despair inherent to Azkaban at some point before 1993. If it was in existence at the time of the First Wizarding War, it probably would have joined its kin in abandoning Azkaban and joining Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters when they provided greater chances to feed. Following Voldemort's defeat in 1981, its allegiance would have returned to the Ministry of Magic and it would have become a guard of Azkaban again. 1993-1994 .]]In September 1993, the Dementor was among the Dementors of Azkaban dispatched to Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic to guard it against a possible attack by Sirius Black. Like the others, it boarded the Hogwarts Express part-way through the trip and began searching for signs of Black. and some of his friends.]] The train became very cold and dull while it searched the train. Eventually, the Dementor found its way to the compartment housing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and a then-slumbering Professor Remus Lupin. It slid the compartment's door aside and stood in the doorway, illuminated by the light of a now-awake Lupin's Bluebell Flames. The Dementor then withdrew its hand back into the folds of its black cloak. , sucking the positive emotions from Harry Potter]] The Dementor then surveyed the compartment, creating an unhappy and freezing environment, feeding on human happiness and creating feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to it. As a result, Harry Potter, noted for his particularly bad reaction to a Dementor's presence, began to relive the night he heard his parents murdered by Voldemort. The Dementor then started to focus on him (which Professor Lupin attributes to his being easier prey because of all the terrible things he had gone through). Harry fainted and fell out of his seat, prompting Lupin to step forward and tell the Dementor that Sirius Black was obviously not in their compartment, and that it must leave. The Dementor refused to comply, apparently eager to keep feeding on Harry Potter; realising it would get nowhere by bargaining with it, Lupin cast a non-coroporeal Patronus Charm to drive the Dementor away, and the Dementor withdrew. It soon joined the rest of its fellows and left the train. and an unconscious Sirius Black on the edge of the Black Lake.]] Throughout the rest of the year, the Dementor was presumably at Hogwarts as intended, supposedly guarding it from Sirius Black. It is unknown if it was present when many of the Dementors attacked Harry Potter on the Quidditch pitch , but it is nearly certain it was among the Dementors who crowded around Sirius Black and Harry Potter at the end of the year, eager to suck out their souls, only to be driven away by Harry Potter's exceptionally strong Patronus. 1996-1998 During the Second Wizarding War, the Dementor probably joined its kin in switching allegiance back to Lord Voldemort and deserted its duties at Azkaban to fight alongside him. It is likely that it was present at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort had pooled his entire army (Dementors included) in an attempt to finally destroy his opponents and take Hogwarts Castle. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandless magic:' The Dementor appeared able to slide a compartment door on the Hogwarts Express through a mere wave of its hand. *'Dementor's Kiss:' Like all Dementors, the Dementor could presumably perform the dreaded Kiss on a human being, sucking out their soul and leaving their body an empty shell. Behind the scenes * In , the Dementor displays an aptitude for telekinesis, sliding the compartment door open without touching it. In the books, it is mentioned that "the compartment door slid open", leaving it ambiguous whether the Dementor simply pulled it aside silently or used magic. * Due to how hard it is to tell Dementors apart, it is unknown if this particular Dementor was present in any subsequent incidents involving limited groups of Dementors — such as the attack on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley in 1995 or Dolores Umbridge's guard in her courtroom. * J. K. Rowling has said that under Minister Shacklebolt, the Dementors were no longer employed in Azkaban, and also stated that while they cannot actually be destroyed, Dementors can dissipate should they be unable to feed for long periods of time. It is thus possible this Dementor, like the others guarding Azkaban, was starved to “death” after 1998. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Dementors Category:Unidentified individuals